Girlfriend
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Song-fic. Hermione lost a bet and is going to have to do something that she considers to be the most embarrassing thing she will ever have to do. Rated for language in the song. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Harry Potter. Though, if Draco wants to dump Hermione, I'm available. Oh, and I made a few changes to the song so that there could be a bit of backup singing. But other than that, I only have the plot.

underline Backup _italics_ Lead

"Gin, I refuse!" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair was done in a messy, yet graceful side braid. Her outfit was an exact replica of Avril Lavigne's from the music video 'Girlfriend'. With this picture in your head, you're probably wondering what the heck our Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, in doing looking like _**this**_.

"You have to, 'Mione. A bet's a bet," Ginny said grinning and Luna stood beside her nodding enthusiastically.

"But, Ginny, isn't there something, _ANYTHING_ else that I can do?" Hermione pleaded with her friend, "I simply ******can't** do through with this- this humiliation!"

"Nope, you took the bet, you lost, and no last minute changes. Besides, Luna and I will be you there with you singing back you," Ginny said patting her friend on the back.

Applause came from the stage as the person before them left the stage.

"Well, it's now or never right?" Hermione said pulling out a slip of parchment, wrote something down and the handed it to Ginny who was grinning evilly.  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
"Now then, I'd like to present our next act, Hermione Granger singing lead accompanied by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood on back up," Dumbledore said, pausing as the crowd clapped respectably. Just then, Ginny pulled back the curtain and waltzed up to Dumbledore, handing him the slip of paper, grinning wildly as she slipped backstage.

"Ah, and Miss Granger would like to dedicate this song to…Mr. Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore read from the paper, chuckling at the strangeness of it.

The crowd, however, was silent. So much so that you could have heard a pin drop. Dumbledore nodded and left the stag. Then, out came Hermione, Ginny and Luna up to the microphones.

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then nodded off stage and the music began...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
No way! No way!  
_I think you need a new one__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I could be your girlfriend__  
_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine__  
__I want you mine__  
__You're so delicious_

_  
__I think about ya all the time__  
__You're so addictive__  
__Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_  
_Alright, alright, alright_

_  
__Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious__  
__And Hell Yeah__  
__I'm the mother-f------ princess__  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
Right, right, right

_She's like so whatever__  
__And you could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why did I have to let Ginny listen to _******this**_ song?! I am _**__****sooo**_ going to hex her senseless later,_ Hermione thought to herself as she took another quick breath to begin the chorus again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I don't like your girlfriend!__  
_No way! No way!  
_I think you need a new one__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I could be your girlfriend__  
_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
Again, again, again

_So come over here_(come over her)_, tell me what I want to hear__  
__Better yet make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
And again and again and again!

Because  
_She's like so whatever__  
__And you could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I don't like your girlfriend!__  
_No way! No way!  
_I think you need a new one__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I could be your girlfriend__  
_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can, cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid__  
__What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can, cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid__  
__What the hell were you thinking?!_  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

From the audience Ron and Harry stared at each other and back up at the stage in disbelief.

"Harry, is that really who I think it is?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"You mean, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, standing up on a stage, singing on of Hermione's muggle songs that she listens to?"

"yeah."

"I'm not really sure, I'm just not really sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
No way! No way!  
_I think you need a new one__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I could be your girlfriend_

(No way! No way!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

(No way! No waaayyy!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
No way! No way!  
_I think you need a new one__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I could be your girlfriend_

(No way! No way!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

(No way! No waaayyy!)

_HEY! HEEYYY! _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend 

_NoWayyy!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I know that you like me__  
_No way! No way!  
_You know it's not a secret__  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_HEY HEY!_  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
There was an immediate thunder of applause. Wolf whistles and cheering filling the sir. But, nearest to the front stood one stunned Slytherin.

_'Granger can sing and _******looks**_ like that?!_' Draco thought to himself, his mouth hanging open as he stared up at her from the crowd.

Hermione's eyes shone as she watched the crowd applaud. She smiled, putting her arms around Ginny and Luna's shoulders as they took a bow. Her eyes swept over the crowd, and widened when they landed on the Slytherin Prince. All of a sudden, all of her courage was swept away and all of her nervousness and embarrassment came flooding back to her.

Hermione panicked when she saw him make to move either up on the stage or to the side of it. With a look of that of a cornered animal, she ran backstage. She was not about to let herself cry from embarrassment, besides think of the eyeliner running.

Draco rushed after her. _'Gods, why does she have to be such a fast runner!?'_ he thought to himself. Thank gods he wasn't wearing his robes, they would be horrible right now.

Hermione skidded into the Entrance Hall and was just starting up the stone steps when…

"Hey! Hey, Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione, upon hearing this nearly fell over in shock. She managed to stop and turned around to see Draco rushing towards her. She closed her eyes, shook her head and started running back up the stairs.

"Hermione! WAIT!" Draco ran up the steps faster than she ever could and as they got to the landing, grabbed her hand.

Hermione struggled, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Let go of me," she demanded, pulling harder.

"No, not until you turn around and listen to me," Draco insisted. Hermione sighed and turned around to face him, her crush.

"Now then…One, when did you learn to sing like ******that**? And two, for your information…I don't have a girlfriend, at least, not ******yet**," he said grinning and he pulled her close to him.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What do you -mmphm" she was cut off as he swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled back for breath.

"So, I guess that loosing a bet was a pretty good thing in this situation," she said blushing.

"Who was the bet with?"

"Ginny, if I won the bet then she had to sing a love song of my choice to Harry, but since I lost I had to sing…that."

"Well, I definitely didn't know that you could sing like that, or that you could sing at all."

"And loosing that bet was a great thing, for the both of us," Hermione said grinning as she reached up and kissed Draco again.


End file.
